Love of A Father
by Bluestarbutterfly
Summary: This is a story of Yusei and his father. Just when Yusei had moved on from the death of his father, he is reunited from someone in his past. Plus, his relationship with Jack makes a change.
1. Chapter 1

Love of a Father Chapter One:

Chapter One:

A/N: This is a Yugioh 5Ds fanfic. This also contains Yaoi. If you don't like then, don't read. DO NOT FLAME! I do not own the characters or the anime. They are all owned by their respective owners.

Yusei sighed sadly as he glanced at the photo he was holding. It was a picture of his parents and his mom was holding him and his father was admiring him. His heart ached as he wanted to see his father again. He wanted to see his father again. He wanted his father to be alive and well and in his life.

Jack walked in and found Yusei sitting there with THAT photo. He sighed. He knew how Yusei reacts when he sees that photo or how Yusei felt when he thought about his dad. He walked up to Yusei and wrapped his arms around him.

"You were thinking about him again, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, today is his birthday and I wish that he was alive, he should be alive, eating cake and having fun, now he's…" Yusei stopped. He felt his eyes watering. Jack tightened his grip around him.

(Meanwhile)

A man was looking out his window of the cabin he was living. He had been watching the stars. The stars reminded him of someone special in his life. Someone that he fell in love with before he was born, someone who shared Yusei's first smile, first laugh, first laugh, first cries, first everything. Dr. Haskase Fudo sighed sadly as he glanced at the photo of an infant boy that was sitting on the nightstand near his bed.

"Yusei, it has been so long since I have seen your beautiful ocean blue eyes. What would I give to hold you in my arms again," Dr. Fudo thought as tears fell from his eyes.

End of Chapter One. Sorry so short. I promise I will try and write one that is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Of A Father Chapter Two:

This is a fan fic and nothing more. Please do not bash or flame. I do not not the characters or the anime. They are all owned by their respective owners. Contains boy on boy love. Don't blame. Please rate and review! WARNING! Please chapter contains lemon!

Chapter Two:

Yusei sat up looking out the window. He sighed sadly as he was thinking about his father again. It was 8:30 in the morning and Yusei just woke up. Jack was still asleep. He smiled when he glanced at the tall blonde that was his lover. "At least I still have him and my friends that I have made in my life," Yusei thought. Just then, Jack woke up and saw Yusei's back to him and was sitting up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jack asked as he saw a look of sadness in Yusei's face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Yusei answered.

"You were thinking about your father again, weren't you?" Jack asked as he kissed Yusei on the cheek.

"Yes, I was," Yusei answered. Jack wanted to comfort Yusei but he didn't know how. So, he thought of taking Yusei's mind off of it He placed light butterfly kisses on Yusei's neck and shoulders. Yusei leaned against him and closed his eyes. Then, Jack turned him around and kissed him passionately on the lips and laid him back down on the bed.

"I love you," Yusei said as they ended the kiss.

"I love you too," Jack said as he took off their boxers which were their only article of clothing. Then, Jack his shoulders, neck and cheeks. Yusei wrapped his arms around him tightly. Then, Jack kissed him all over his chest and stomach being careful of the scars on Yusei's stomach from the crash he had when he dueled Kiryu the first time when he was a dark signer. Then, Jack placed Yusei's hard manhood in his mouth. Yusei gasped and panted. Jack loved hearing his black haired angel moan. Yusei grabbed the sheets they were laying on and balled his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and let his body give in to the passion and ecstasy he was feeling. Jack started to suck hard and fast.

"Oh Jack please faster," Yusei moaned as he felt like his heart was explode from the love he had for the man that was going down on him. Yusei began to thrust his hips upward. Jack had sucked hard and faster. Yusei felt himself starting to come.

"Oh God, I'm about….to" He began to moan as he felt his hot white seed release into Jack's mouth. Jack drank up every drop and positioned himself to make love to him. Jack grabbed a bottle of lube and coaxed his fingers and coaxed Yusei's entrance. Yusei willed his body to relax. Then, jack slipped his fingers inside of him. Yusei gritted his teeth and shut his eyes and he felt Jack's fingers penetrate him. Yusei moaned out loud as Jack wiggled his fingers in a scissor motion. A few tears came into Yusei's eyes. Jack kissed them away. Then, he hit Yusei's sweet spot. Yusei cried out.

"Please….do it again….feels good," he moaned as he breathed hard. Jack kissed him on the mouth and he continued to hit the bundle of nerves that made Yusei moan. Jack kissed him on the mouth and he continued to hit the bundle of nerves that made Yusei moan. Then, Jack removed his fingers. He coaxed his organ and placed it inside of Yusei's entrance. He slowly stuck it all the way in as Yusei cried out and moaned. He slowly built a rhythm and Yusei wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Please Jack harder and faster please," Yusei begged as he looked at him in the eyes. Then, Jack pounded Yusei into the bed and kissed him passionately as he thrust into him. Yusei moaned and thrust his hips to meet his. Jack moaned as Yusei did that. They thrust and moaned together as they met as one.

"Oh Jack, please don't leave me I love you," Yusei said as he clung to Jack. Jack's heart leaped as he heard Yusei say that. As long as they were together Jack still feels love for the raven haired teen that he fell in love with years ago as they were children.

"Never, never, I swear I love you so much," Jack said as he went harder and faster. Then, Yusei felt himself coming again as Jack began to pump his manhood hard as fast.

"I'm….coming…I…Oh my God!" Yusei screamed as he own seed shot and spilled all over their chests. Yusei shuddered as Jack came a minute later spilling his inside of him.

Afterwards, they laid together. Yusei closed his eyes and cuddled close to Jack as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

(Meanwhile)

Outside of Neo Domino City in the countryside sat a log cabin where Dr. Fudo was being held prisoner. He was sitting down in a chair when he hears footsteps heading closer to the room. He stood up quickly. He grew worried. No one was supposed to know where he was or why he was here. He doesn't even know himself. Then the door was kicked in a two men in suits ran in and stood with guns pointed at him.

"What is going on?" Dr. Fudo demanded.

"Just following orders our boss believes it is too much of a big risk for you to keep living," one of them said before they began to fire. Dr. Fudo dodged the bullets and jumped out of the closed window. Glass shattered and fell everywhere.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Love Of A Father Chapter Three

A/N: This is a fan fic and nothing more. I do not own the characters or the anime. Contains Yaoi, boy on boy love.

Dr. Fudo looked at his fingers. He had a cut on his face. He reached up and felt moisture. There was blood. He groaned as he was checking himself for injuries. Once he was relieved that there were none, he sighed and looked around.

"Who were those men and why did they just now tried to kill me?" he thought as he checked his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees and the forest that had surrounded the cabin where he had be held in for the past twenty years. He was certain it had something to do with the M.E. project he was working on while he was on the EnergD reactor with the Goodwin Brothers. The last thing he remembered before he was placed there in that cabin was sending Yusei his infant son to safety as the reactor blew up. He was sure he was going to die. But he woke up and he found himself inside the small and dank cabin. He wasn't sure wherever or not Yusei was alive or his wife. He spent twenty years there. Every time he tried to escape the cabin, there were men and traps there stopping him. He wanted to leave, to escape he wanted to see his wife and son again.

He went searching. He started walking. He went to look for something he was working on for five years. He was seen them before. He had seen people ride on them before. He was looking for the duelrunner he was building. He hid it close to the road just in case he managed to escape. The way those men were they looked they meant business. Then, he found it. It was under a cover that was covered. He removed the cover and revealed the duelrunner. He had a plan. First, he was getting away. Then, he would find his son.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei was checking over his team's duel runner for the night's turbo duels. He was certain that his team would win tonight. They have been winning for a year.

"Hey, Yusei, you hungry? We're getting burgers, you want one?" his best friend, Crow called down as he was coming down the steps. He had just finished with his deliveries.

"Yeah, I'll be done in a minute," Yusei called out. He glanced at a few photos he kept on his desk. He smiled. There was one picture of him and friends, another picture of him and Jack together, and another one with him, Jack, Crow and Kalin together when they were the Enforcers. Then, there was one of his mother and father the only thing that reminded of him of his father. The picture showed his father next to his mother, his mother was holding him in her arms and his father was marveling over him.

"Father, I wonder if you can see me and look at the stars because I am thinking about you when I do," he thought. Then, he sighed and ran turned around. He ran up the stairs to go with his friends.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
